Déjate llevar
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: "Sólo déjate llevar, Jace" susurró Alec. "¡Y bésame de una jodida vez!" —Jace/Alec, slash, one-shoot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran _bitch_ Cassandra Clare, pero mi muy _íntima_ amiga me presta a Jace todos los días. :D

**Summary: **"Sólo déjate llevar, Jace" susurró Alec. "¡Y bésame de una jodida vez!" —Jace/Alec, slash, one-shoot.

* * *

**Déjate llevar  
**_«Yo se que buscas algo distinto  
__Solo faltas tu, yo estoy listo»_

"_Hoy es el día, hoy se lo diré" _se repetía Alec, como un mantra. Estaba decidido, hoy le confesaría a Jace sus sentimientos.

Alec era valiente, no tenía ni una pizca de cobarde; aún así, sus manos temblaban pensando en las distintas reacciones de Jace: yendo desde la más cruel en la cual él le despreciaba, le repugnaba y se enfurecía; hasta la más dulce en la que le comprendía y le decía que también le quería.

Alec se encontraba sentado en su favorito sillón rojo de la sala de armas, cuando oyó que la puerta estaba siendo abierta, provocando que alzara la cabeza, para mirar a su _debilidad _entrando por la puerta. Jace. Alec dio un suspiro.

"_Hora de comenzar la función"_ se dijo a si mismo.

—Hey —Saludó un sonriente Jace. Alec dio otro suspiro, el cual Jace escuchó claramente, al parecer. — ¿Qué sucede, Alec? —Preguntó al observar las manos inquietas sobre el regazo de Alec, mientras fruncía seño y su mirada se notaba preocupada.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Jace —Dijo Alec mirando al aludido directamente a los ojos, poniéndose serio.

—Claro, claro. Dime ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Jace sentándose frente a Alec.

—Yo… quiero decirte que… —Balbuceó Alec, sin poder formar una frase coherente y sonrojándose. Jace nunca lo había visto sonrojado.

—Suéltalo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿cierto? —Dijo Jace, a lo cual Alec contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. De repente una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Jace y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. —Oh vamos, no me irás a decir que eres gay y que te enamoraste de mi genial personalidad y mi sensual cuerpo ¿verdad? —Insinuó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente, burlón.

Alec se sonrojó aún más, su cara ahora podía ser comparada con un jitomate maduro o un farolito de navidad. Un retazo de comprensión pasó por el rostro de Jace, mientras Alec bajaba la mirada a su regazo, donde descansaban sus manos.

—Tío, por el Ángel, lo decía en broma… ¿es… es verdad? —Dijo Jace, en tono incrédulo; con sus ojos abiertos por completo, a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Se forzaba a creer que su amigo le estaba haciendo una broma, pero Alec nunca hacía ese tipo de bromas.

—Yo… simplemente… no pude… —Tartamudeó Alec, de forma incoherente. Después de unos segundos en incómodo y tortuoso silencio, lo admitió con un suspiro. —Sí.

Decir que Jace estaba en shock, era como comparar una mosca con un águila. Claro que no, Jace estaba más allá de cualquier tipo de shock. Abría y cerraba su boca, _o sus apetitosos labios, como solía llamarlos Alec,_ varias veces sin que saliera sonido alguno de su boca.

—Alec, entiendo que seamos _parabatai_, pero nunca pensé que… —Comenzó Jace, pero se interrumpió bruscamente, parándose y caminando hacia la puerta, cuando sintió una mano detenerle el brazo.

—Jace, no te vayas por favor, sólo… no —Suplicó Alec, con voz rota, indicándole a Jace que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Con un suspiro, Jace cerró las puertas de la Sala de Armas y se volvió hacia Alec. —Bien, pero no hagas nada estúpido ni nada por el estilo —Dijo con el seño fruncido y con un tono de voz severo.

—Bien. —Aceptó Alec.

Pasaron unos minutos revisando las armas, hasta que Alec no pudo más y lo acorraló contra la pared. ¿Le había confesado lo que sentía hacia él e iban a continuar así como si nada? Sí, como no.

—Te dije que no intentarás o hicieras nada estúpido —Le gruñó Jace, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Alec, pero no podía. Tenía que admitir que el chico tenía fuerza.

—Oh, vamos. Sólo déjate llevar, Jace. Por una vez en tu vida no temas sentir y dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos —Le susurró Alec, dulce, suave y lento. Casi tarareándoselo al oído. Jace prácticamente se derretía en sus brazos, ya había dejado de tratar de soltarse y estaba calmado — ¡Y bésame de una jodida vez! —Le gruñó Alec, con el seño fruncido.

Jace, sin saber que lo impulsó a hacerlo lo besó. Pero un beso de verdad, rudo, fuerte, agresivo, pasional. Porque él sabía que Alec no era una chica y no tenía que ser cuidadoso con el.

Alec le respondió con la misma intensidad, adentrando su lengua rudamente y sin pedir permiso en la boca de Jace, decir que esto lo excitó un poco, viene sobrando.

Se besaban sin piedad ni delicadeza, rudos. Como los hombres que eran. Agresivos. Alec alzó la camisa de Jace, palpando sus abdominales, provocándole un gemido. Sonrió contra los labios de Jace, y este lo haló más hacia él, sin delicadeza.

Todo este asunto violento, rudo y agresivo los excitaba a ambos y _se notaba_. Alec dirigió sus labios al cuello de Jace, dejándole una marca. Subió por su mandíbula, rozando la comisura de sus labios, hacía el lóbulo de la oreja de Jace, introduciéndolo entre sus labios y rozándolo un poco con sus dientes, ganándose otro gemido por parte de Jace.

De repente, la puerta tratando de ser abierta los alertó a los dos, haciéndolos soltar un respingo de sorpresa. Al menos Alec había tenido la decencia de ponerle seguro a la puerta, previniendo algo como esto.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin ninguna vergüenza en ellos. Alec se alegró, al menos Jace no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo. Por que estaba claro que Jace lo había besado a él, no al revés. Una sonrisa algo burlona y triunfante se extendió por la cara de Alec y le pareció notar un leve tono rosado en las mejillas de Jace.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando me dejo llevar, Alec —Espetó Jace, con los dientes apretados pero sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza en sus facciones. Fue hacia la puerta, acomodándose su blusa y su cabello en el camino. Farfulló palabrotas bajo su aliento al tiempo que habría la puerta y pasaba de largo la persona que estaba en ella.

Isabelle miró a Alec con una ceja enarcada, deteniéndose en su pelo y su camisa totalmente desarreglados. — ¿Debo de preguntar? —Exclamó y Alec sólo negó con la cabeza, con su sonrisa haciéndose más grande a cada minuto que pasaba. —Lo supuse.

En la cabeza de Alec se repetían las palabras de Jace (_"Eso es lo que pasa cuando me dejo llevar, Alec"_)_, _una y otra y otra vez. Tal vez debería de hacer que Jace se dejara llevar más a menudo, se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

**¡Queridas! :D**

Acá les traigo otro One-shoot, pero esta vez un slash. :B No sean duras conmigo, es mi primer slash y obvio tenia que ser con Jace, porque con Jace han sido todas mis primeras veces (Sí, cariños. También _esa _primera vez (?)

Y esto se me hizo tan sexy, OhMaiJace *-* No sé, no sé. Me gustó :3 Espero que a ustedes también. Díganmelo en un review ;D

Bueno chicas, me voy porque es tarde y mi madre me corre de la pc.

Las quiero, besos. Nos leemos

**»Chocomuffins**


End file.
